<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsum Gift by Dodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583759">Tsum Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo'>Dodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsum Tsumsery [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Feeding, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing Body Heat, smoll angry steve, the angriest of potatos, tsum tsum, warlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Howling commandos suffer an attack, they lose their Steve to some red robed witch. So they seek out the iron clad clan's warlord in hopes that their mage can reverse the curse. Steve thinks this is a terrible idea, but no one can understand him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsum Tsumsery [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsum Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for the warlord fill on the POTs bingo</p><p>tsum tsum tsum TSUM tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum TSUM tsum TSUM tsum!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky stared sadly at the tent he and Steve had shared it was torn to shreds, his heart thudding as he called out for his dear friend. Hoping against all odds their tiny tactician hadn’t been in the path of the red witch’s spell. He cast aside the maps and the shredded well loved books as he called for Steve. </p><p>He found Steve’s white shirt, the one with the little blue stars in the cuffs and collars. Steve had been wearing it this morning, during breakfast. He’d come up with a wicked pincer maneuver and had been dressed his best for Peggy. There was a hole through the center but no blood. Bucky folded it over his arm as he continued to search.</p><p>The pants he found under the wood that had made the table, there was an odd lump in the one leg and as he lifted it a potato rolled out. Bucky frowned and tossed the pants off to the side, crouching over the potato. Why would Stevie have a potato in his pants. Poking the thing in question and seeing it roll over, it had a face.</p><p>Bucky rubbed his eyes unsure, the potato held a resemblance to Steve. Deciding this was beyond his abilities, and that the potato was indeed breathing. He swaddled it up in Steve’s shirt. Peggy would have a better idea, hopefully.</p><p>Peggy was certain it was Steve, and of course when Steve woke up confused and naked. He acted very Steve like, first being angry then his reaction to being naked in front of Peggy. Turning a bright shade of red and trying to hide behind Bucky’s arm. Steve was saying “tsum tsum” any time he talked.</p><p>The comandos agreed that no one here could do anything for Steve, and they would carry out the pincer maneuver, in honor of Steve. Peggy suggested that Bucky along with Sam would take Steve to the far north where the Iron clad clan was. For they had a mage, and there were tales of them helping outsiders, it would do no harm to ask. Bucky was given spiced mead to take as a gift, as well as a few trinkets and herbs that couldn’t survive in the northern climate.</p><p>Steve was wrapped like a child but Bucky could tell he loathed it. Fidgeting and the tone of his voice, Bucky had done his best at sewing up a sad looking white dress from their ruined tent. Steve accepted it, but it wasn’t the best. Bucky had forgotten arm holes at first. He’d attempted a diaper with thread like suspenders but Steve potato just didn’t have the shoulder for it.</p><p>All Bucky and Sam knew was throught the trip Steve was wasting his time probably trying to tell them how stupid this endeavor was. Steve didn’t trust easily, and when Sam shrugged and Bucky frowned Steve had started to pout.<br/>
“Steve, if they can fix you. That's what we want.”<br/>
“Tsum!”<br/>
“I can’t really, I know your body language really well but that doesn’t help. You know it doesn’t.”<br/>
“Tsum-tsum.”<br/>
“Steve, Bucky and I will be fine. Peggy sent us, she knows Bucky speaks northern. She picked us, can you accept our help?”<br/>
“Tsum.”</p><p>Bucky sighed pleased that Steve finally settled down in the sling. Sam had always been pretty good with soothing the feisty fires in Steve. He was kind of jealous about that.<br/>
-</p><p>They arrive at the clan quicker than expected, maybe even the northern blood preferred to be far from the mountains during the winter. There was a line of people, paying homage it seemed or air complaints. Bucky and Sam took up the end of it. Most of the people in the line didn’t look related; there were some wearing green robes that reminded Bucky of the healers and druids of the middle forest kingdoms, there was a child with red hair near the front pleading to be part of the clan, and clearly peasants with their drab brown cloths and gnarled faces. </p><p>What was remarkable was the peasants left with furs, and goods while some like the red haired child waited off to the side. Steve was moving around again, alert, his blue eyes shined with determination as they drew closer to the makeshift throne. The man on the throne was decked out in fancy red and gold armor, his stature was shorter than his companion in the grey, but the armor made it hard to really tell. the man in a dark grey iron, held still and was impressive though he noticed the boots seemed to have a few inches on them; Bucky felt the grey one was far more intimidating than the one sitting. Steve only had eyes for the red one so he was probably wrong.</p><p>It was their turn Sam bowed and presented the mean first, the grey iron clad man tilted his head. Bucky takes a step forward pulling Steve from the sling as he knelt before the man on the throne.

“Please, if you could fix my friend he’s been cursed by the red witch.”<br/>
He lifts up his hands cupped around Steve. Offering it to them, Steve is nipping his fingers agitated by Bucky's hold. Bucky shows off the smallest and angriest of tsums. The warlord's head tilts as if interested.</p><p>Steve wastes no time, his face in a scowl, brows furrowed as he launches himself out of Bucky’s hands, and garment. He puffed himself up in front of Bucky, arching his back while hissing like a cat. He issues and enraged<br/>
“Tsum tSUM!”<br/>
Then charges the man on the throne, none of the attendants seem to mind this blatant attack on their leader. Steve bounces to the shiny red boot and attacks it with his mouth as if he can chew through iron.</p><p>Bucky rubs his brown and gets up from kneeling as he watches Steve bite the boot multiple times. The boot’s owner is watching Steve, lifts his face plate and looks Bucky straight in the eye and says in perfect southern.<br/>
"thanks I've always wanted a murderous potato"</p><p>Steve is trapped in a bird cage which he thoroughly rejects with his entire being. Rattling it while hissing and spitting, at the ginger haired boy, who was instructed to take Steve somewhere.<br/>
“Our mage will be back by the full moon. Come tell us more about this red witch.”<br/>
It was the grey clad warrior that spoke, gesturing to one of the larger tents. Bucky looks back at the youth holding the bird cage at arm’s length.<br/>
“No harm will come to your friend but we cannot let him wander about, someone may trip on him.”<br/>
“Yeah, can’t have him biting everyone.”<br/>
Bucky quipped ruefully, his own fingers covered in nicks from Steve’s reproachful bites.<br/>
-</p><p>Steve’s cage was strung up on a wood pole next to a nice fur covered bed. It was so resplendent he calmed a little bit. The tent was warmer than outside, which had been very cold. In his rage he’d lost his only garment. He looked around trying to find a way to escape and the door to his cage was latched in such a way that he couldn’t get out. No they’d done him the dirty and put him in a simple tension locking cage he didn’t have the fingers to open it. He couldn’t even get his nubs to get that close together.</p><p>“Tsum,”<br/>
So he did the next best thing and shuffled to the side of the cage that was furthest from the tent opening but facing the opening. As he pouted, he had tried to prove that he was just as useful now than ever but it seemed his demonstration had failed, and now he had no clue as to what happened to Bucky or Sam.</p><p>He must have dosed in the cage because he woke with a start colder than before and the tent flap was open and he could hear someone talking and then the man in the red and gold armor tramped in followed by the red haired child, holding a platter of food.<br/>
“Thank you Peter. You may go now. Tomorrow is a big day.”<br/>
“Thank you sir! Don’t you need help with your armor?”<br/>
“Nah, I still have to check on my prisoner.”</p><p>He waved the boy away, Steve had waddled to the front of the cage and the food smelt really good. He was expecting not to get any though. He had attacked the warlord of the iron clad clan. His eyes settled on the smoked salmon though, that was a treat even in the times of plenty.<br/>
“Tsu”</p><p>He hadn’t meant to make a noise and suddenly the iron man was there fingers prodding him in the cage.<br/>
“Hello Potato, or Steve.”<br/>
Steve jerked away hissing, he avoided the fingers and bounced around the cage. Dipping and weaving around those cold fingers.<br/>
“Feisty I like that in my potatoes.”<br/>
The last part was said in a different candace, as if he wasn’t sure Steve was a potato.<br/>
“Tsum tsu TSUM!”<br/>
Steve tried to bite at the offending fingers.<br/>
“Yeah they said that's all you can say.”</p><p>A bit of meat was offered but the iron man didn’t drop it, the helmet was open and Steve could see the brown eyes leering at him.<br/>
“Hungry?”<br/>
He was smirking at Steve, who was very hungry but he wasn’t going to eat out of this man’s hand like some dog. He snubbed the meat, and when it was dropped into his cage he tossed it out, landing with a splat on the man’s cheek.</p><p>“Ah, I see you’d rather have punishment.”<br/>
Both hands stilled the cage and Steve just raged bouncing off the bars of the cage showing how fierce he was. He wasn’t terrified at all, no he was going to kill this warlord.<br/>
“Okay I get it you are fierce.”</p><p>The iron man draped a cloth around the cage like Sam did to sooth his birds. Steve took offense to it, but then with the sound of armor coming off and the fire being stoked, and what sounded like eating. He was suddenly so tired, his body drooped, he was still cold and his belly was making small complaints. It had been tactically unsound to reject the food. He needed to build up some fat for the winter. He wasn’t sure when he’d be fixed.</p><p>“Tsum?”<br/>
He offered quietly, shaking from exhaustion, cold, and fear as a shadow came over his cage. A bit of the cloth was lifted and the scrap of tent fabric that he’d been wearing was passed through the bars. The cloth cover fell over the bars again. Steve pulled the scrap of cloth closer it still smelt of Bucky and salmon...Salmon?</p><p>He pulled the bundled fabric apart, and there was a slab of smoked salmon about half the size of his body. He stilled in his motions trying to listen for his captor, but the other must have gone to bed because there was only the sound of breathing and the fire. He swaddled himself in the cloth and ate the salmon quietly, he got about half way till he decided to save the rest for the morning.<br/>
-<br/>
Tony was the name of the warlord, he was smart in a crafty way. He liked to watch Steve, unfortunately. made it very hard for Steve to try and be nice, Tony would always know the way to cajole his temper out. So far his attempts to murder the warlord had failed he’d only managed to trip Tony when he’d gnawed through the rope that held his cage up. Then of course he weaponized the cage by rolling it, now it was held up with an iron chain.</p><p>Tony had laughed at him, that had stung. He wasn’t sure why it had stung so badly. He wasn’t getting friendly with the enemy! He was gathering intelligence when Tony showed him that map with the iron clan’s territories. He was however handing out really good advice, but that didn’t matter because nobody could understand him.</p><p>Tony had just watched him with those penetrating eyes of his. However, to make up for it the next day the cage was furnished with its own soft rabbit pelt in the bottom. Which made sleeping easier, certainly warmer. The blisters on his nubs from rubbing against the metal bottom had finally healed too. He’d finally caved to eating food from Tony’s fingers, only nipping in warning when he felt Tony was teasing him.</p><p>This change was brought on by Steve actually alerting Tony to someone trying to get into his tent. There had been an attempt at Tony’s life. Steve had been enraged that someone dared to try to take his kill that he worked up a huge fuss. Shaking the chain, the cage and rousing Tony from his slumber. Tony had been very grateful, to his warning potato. Of course the fondness Steve felt dispersed after Tony tried to make Steve a concubine, Shortly after the attempt on his life. <br/>

</p>
<p>Tony had gotten him shame full clothing, scanty bits of lace, with some sheer see through gauzy stuff that actually fit his potato body but it had been shameful. It was the stuff concubines would wear and he refused them. Tony had said they brought out his eyes, but then had followed up with wanting a concubine potato, instead of a prisoner of war potato. Steve had gotten so mad That he shook the cage on the chain once more, hissing and spitting at Tony. </p><p>-<br/>“Our mage will be home soon,”<br/>Tony spoke one night with his back turned to Steve he was doing something. Steve wasn’t sure what but at the same time didn’t want to know. Tony was nearly naked and he was using oils, and it didn’t take a wild imagination to figure out what he was doing.<br/>“Tsum,”<br/>“Of course I’ll let you go, your friends too.”<br/>“Tsum tsum.”<br/>“Steve, you don’t have to go, could you stay? With me? I’ve grown attached to you.”</p><p>Steve shook his cage annoyed he was essentially a caged slave. While he found himself enjoying Tony’s company more and more. The desire to be free, was his goal. Tony turned towards him. Steve had been right Tony was masturbating, rubbing the oil over his length as he talked to Steve. Tony’s red lips parted as he moaned Steve’s name while Tony rubbed his cock. Steve flushed it was everything he desired, but so shameful. He turned his body away to give Tony privacy. </p><p>“Steve, for a potato you have a cute butt.”<br/>
“Tsu!”<br/>
Steve popcorned around trying to hide his naked ass from Tony who was chortling behind his wrist. Dick still erect, and he winked at Steve.<br/>
“Think about it please? I know I say that you’re my prisoner, but you aren’t…”<br/>
Tony gripped his dick and stroked it a bit more while holding Steve’s gaze. He came hard and collapsed on the bed. Steve tugged the tent cloth over his face. His edict memory already memorizes Tony’s blissed out face, it was so intimate and Steve was torn on enjoying it or finding it shameful.</p><p>All it amounted to was a very stiff spot between his back nubs. He did his best to ignore it and eventually it went away.<br/>
-<br/>
Bucky came to visit him now and brought bits of food, news. Filling him in on someone named Nat that had made herself quite at home in Bucky and Sam’s partnership. Bucky let him out of the cage, carried him around in the sling, but always returned him. Despite Steve’s vehement protests. </p><p>“Steve, you attacked the warlord, everyone saw. Please Steve only for a few more days. It's a good farce, you’re safe and it follows their bylaws”<br/>
“TSUM!”<br/>
“Look Tony has been in our shared tent every other day asking about your favorite foods, and what you like to do when you have spare time. Steve, he's even accepted some of your tactics.”<br/>
“Tsum?”<br/>
“Yeah, he says he can sort of understand you, when you aren’t angry.<br/>
“Tsum tsum.”<br/>
“I think he’s fallen for you.”</p><p>Bucky had left after giving Steve one of the bacon wrapped figs he’d picked up from lunch. Oh and dropping that bombshell that Tony could somewhat understand him. Made a strange sort of sense, he tried his best not to think about Tony liking him and what Tony looked like after an orgasm. It didn’t work out and he had the stiff spot between his back nubs to content with.</p><p>The fig was really good. The salty meat really helped accentuate the mild sweet flesh of the fig. He only ate half before he decided he’d give the other half to Tony. Tony had a sweet tooth, Steve had seen the man eat several pastries in one sitting, then go off and look for more. Steve liked meats and fatty foods simply because they hadn’t had much of those growing up. They also kept him full for longer too.</p><p>“Tsum!”<br/>
He greeted Tony as he returned to the tent, waving him over as he offered the rest of the fig to Tony. who accepted it gratefully. Then made a show of eating it, which had Steve blushing and ducking his head under the tent scrap.Why did he do that? The fig wasn’t that good, must he moan like that? Tony, Steve decided, was a very dirty man.</p><p>“Thank you Steve, that was the best fig I’ve had all day.”<br/>
The tent was closed and the fire stirred up, Steve watched and carefully walked his cage’s perimeters getting ready for sleep as well.<br/>
“Steve, would you like to sleep in the bed?”<br/>
“Tsum?”<br/>
“I trust you.”</p><p>Steve waited at the door and it was opened up, Tony offered a palm which held him carefully. The bed was much nicer than his cage. Tony lifted up the sheets offering a spot next to him but Steve curled up on the pillow next to Tony. He’d seen the other toss and turn in sleep and decided he wanted a good night’s rest. He didn’t want to be squished at this time. Tony tucked a fur around him and then settled into the bed.<br/>
-<br/>
Steve woke to sunlight streaming over his face he grumbled as he stretched out and curled up on his other side. Tony was still sleeping next to him and he felt strangely safe, but the sun was very annoying. He looked up to see a man in Tony’s tent, a man with a sweeping red cape. The red witch!</p><p>He jumped up and bounced on Tony’s chest as he puffed himself up ready to fight!<br/>
“Steve, five more minutes..”<br/>
Tony slurred in his sleep.<br/>
“TSUM TSUM!”<br/>
Steve launched himself at the intruder, mouth open to bite the exposed flesh. Only for him to hover in mid air caught in a spell. He hissed at the man as he wiggled in the spell's hold.<br/>
“TSUM, tsu-tsum. Tsum tsum tsum!”<br/>
Tony was his, the red witch would have to kill steve before he’d let them hurt Tony. The man’s eye brow rose as Steve spat his declarations of love out.</p><p>“Did you get that Tony?”<br/>
Tony was propped up on one arm, held up his free hand and wobbled it a bit.<br/>
“It's hard when he gets really riled up, but sounds like my feelings aren't as requited as I thought.”<br/>
Steve stilled in his fight his momentum made him do another rotation in mid air but Tony didn’t seem to think this man was a threat.</p><p>“This is definitely her work, the change is simple though. I feel the red witch doesn’t actually want to hurt people. She has enough power for far more deadly spells but instead she chooses this one.”<br/>
The man waved his hands and golden spirals appeared and suddenly Steve was dropped.<br/>
“Oof!”<br/>
Steve rolled off Tony and the strange man swept out, closing the tent flap. Steve shivered, rubbing his arms and then Tony tossed the furs over him again. Tony settled back into the bed, and Steve was still touching himself making sure this wasn’t a fever dream he was back to normal again.</p><p>“I’m free?”<br/>
“Of course, it was just a facade, a charade for the common folk.”<br/>
“I can leave?”<br/>
“If you want, though you are naked.”<br/>
Steve ducked his head and he was very naked. The sheets were warm though and he found himself reluctant to leave.<br/>
“Tony, I...uh…”<br/>
“Steve, I understand, but please humor me. Let’s sleep on it?”<br/>
-</p><p>Sleeping in turned out to be a good idea, Bucky came to visit them with Nat, who was seeking permission to travel with Sam and Bucky back to the howling commandos. Steve expressed his interest to go with them, Sma had brought up the pace they were traveling at. Bucky expressed his desire for Steve to stay.<br/>
“They have plenty of food, you won’t be eating that thin broth we make. Please Stevie just for the winter.”</p><p>He’d lost a lot of weight being that potato for several weeks. He looked almost gaunt in the mirror, Tony had called him beautiful though, he felt a blush spread through his cheeks. It wasn’t the wind chapping them either. Apparently they were traveling back to get approval from Peggy to have a triad. Steve understood his friends were worried about him. Not that he said anything but he was actually relieved that they didn't let him go. He was only going to slow them down when he saw their plans, and he was able to advise them a bit.</p><p>Back at the tent Tony had full sized blue lacy gauzy materials that he insisted Steve wear. Steve snubbed them, shucked off his makeshift clothes and burrowed deep into the furs on the bed. Coming up and resting his head on the pillows. Wiggling down and making a show of comfort in Tony’s bed. He wasn’t sure if he could match Tony’s flirting, but apparently he didn’t need to. Tony slid in next to him with a tray of food. Mostly things Steve liked, there were a few figs too.</p><p>“So uh food?”<br/>
Tony offered hesitantly. Steve opened his mouth and waited. Tony got the message and fed him some salmon, and Steve fed Tony a fig.<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
Tony closed his eyes as Steve pressed the fig into his lips. He tolerated the kiss, feeling lingering heat in his cheeks as he accepted another salmon slice. They continued to feed each other and Steve was getting warm fuzzy feelings. His eyes drooped.<br/>
“Hey Steve? Are you okay?”<br/>
Steve offered a lazy nod and wiggled a bit closer to Tony.<br/>
“Can we just sleep?”<br/>
“For you? Anything.”<br/>
Steve sighed as Tony tucked him in, and they cuddled together. Steve pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s scarred breast bone as his body went lax. He could feel Tony’s arms wrap around him and he felt safe once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>